Saki Wiki:News
2013 *'March 16, 2013'- Saki: Zenkoku-hen to be aired Spring 2014. *'March 14, 2013'- Saki manga is to resume on April 5. *'March 7, 2013'- After the final chapter of Saki Achiga-hen manga, Ritz Kobayahsi and Aguri Igarashi are planning a new work that will be serialized in Square Enix's Monthly Big Gangan magazine. The two creators asked fans to wait for further details to be revealed. The announcement did not mention if the new work will be a Saki tie-in. *'February 12, 2013' - Ritz Kobayashi announced on her website on Tuesday that her Saki manga is on extended hiatus due to surgery. The compiled manga volumes have also been delayed by one month. *''News archive'' *'February 6, 2013' -The March issue of Square Enix's Monthly Shonen Gangan magazine is announcing on Tuesday that Ritz Kobayashi and Aguri Igarashi's Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga will end in the following issue in March. *'January 10, 2013' - The February issue of Square Enix's Monthly Shonen Gangan magazine is publishing an interview in which director Manabu Ono reveals that the Saki Episode of Side A anime will be 16 episodes long, instead of 15 as previously planned. *'January 5, 2013' - The official website for Saki Episode of Side A began streaming a two-minute promo video for its special episodes on today. The next episode will appear on Janurary 29th. 2012 *'November 24, 2012' - Episode 13 of Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A will air on the premium television channel AT-X on December 24 at 23:30. Volume 7 of the Blu-ray will be released on February 20, 2013. *'November 1, 2012' - The PSP game Saki Episode of Side A Portable will go on sale next year. *'October 28, 2012' - The official Twitter account for the Saki franchise announced on Sunday that a television anime adaptation of the National Tournament arc has been green-lit. *'October 28, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A will continue in December. *'August 25, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 3, Saki Biyori manga volume 2, and the offical fanbook have been released. *'August 9, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 3 and Saki Biyori manga volume 2 will also be released on August 25th. *'July 25, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A will release offical fanbook on August 25th. *'June 25, 2012''' - Saki manga volume 10 and Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 2 are released! *'June 11, 2012' - Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A will add three more episodes to the scheduled twelve! *'May 1, 2012' - Saki manga volume 10 and Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 2 to be released June 25, 2012. *'April 4, 2012' - The online streaming site Crunchyroll announces the addition of Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A to its Spring 2012 lineup. The series begins streaming on Sunday, April 8, at 9:35 am PDT. *'March 24, 2012' - Saki manga volume 9, Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 1, and Saki Biyori manga volume 1 are released. *'March 2, 2012' - "MIRACLE RUSH", performed by StylipS, is announced as the opening theme song of the Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A anime adaptation. *'February 17, 2012' − Saki manga volume 9, Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A manga volume 1, and Saki Biyori manga volume 1 will be released on March 24, 2012. *'February 12, 2012' − The voice cast of Senriyama Girls' High School is announced. 2011 *'June 23, 2011' - A Saki related anime project is announced. The previously announced new manga series is titled Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A and will be launched on August 12, 2011. *'April 11, 2011' - Ritz Kobayashi and Aguri Igarashi (Bamboo Blade illustrator) will launch a new manga series in Square Enix's Monthly Shōnen Gangan. Category:Community